In an age of exercise and fitness, the time-honored abdominal crunch is under attack as potentially damaging if done incorrectly especially if performed by someone in poor physical condition. What is needed is an exercise tool to enable anyone to perform a correct abdominal crunch, and provide varying levels of resistance or assistance to accommodate people unaccustomed to exercise.